The Boy who Once Lived
by OxspanxO
Summary: Joshua and Tyler eventually find their new neighborhood strange. They meet strange kids saying weird stories about their new house they just moved into. Horrid tales about a mysterious boy who lived short and his hauntings. Too bad, they didn't believe them. At least not until Joshua got a strange phone call in the middle of the night. And then it kept haunting him every day.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

"Please get me out of here", Cody cried out. He was locked all alone in a dark and freezing abandoned house.

"How long are you going to keep him inside", Lizzy asked as she rubbed her arms up and down in an effort to warm herself. "He'd freeze to death".

"Look Lizzy, stop being such a spoilsport", Justin said. " We worked real hard getting him here"

"Yeah", Mark agreed in an unpleasant tone. "You make me feel sick".

"You should", Lizzy shot back. "You don't have to be so mean".

"Please", Cody screamed at the top of his lungs and banged the door effortlessly before sliding down the door, sobbing.

"He's only six", she said softly hoping to ease the situation.

"STOP IT", Justin shouted out of rage. "You go home now or ... You could stay with Cody whole night inside".

"Yeaa", Mark agreed. "That sounds more fun to me".

"You freaks", Lizzy cried as she shoved of Mark's hand from her shoulder and ran away to her home. She went straight to her room and bolted the door hardly as she passed it. She dived on her bed without changing and dozed off to sleep.

It was almost three in the morning when she was awakened by a call. She initially mistook it for an alarm she'd usually set to wake early in the morning.

"Who is that", she thought as she realized that it wasn't her alarm buzzing but the phone ringing downstairs. She quickly hurried down the stairs taking two at a time as she didn't want to wake her parents.

"Who could it be", she thought hardly. The first thing that flashed in her mind is Justin and Mark.

"Hello", she said over the phone as she pressed the receiver hard to her ear. But there was no reply as the phone sounded dead.

"Hello", she said again this time loudly. She glazed at the stairs to check for her parents.

She finally gave up and replaced the receiver as she heard nothing.

"Weird", she said mildly and fell on the couch unsure of what to do.

TRRRRIIIIING, the phone rang again.

"Hello", Lizzy answered in an irate tone. "Who's this ?"

"Help me HELP ME PLEASE ", The cries came from the phone and the voice sounded familiar to Lizzy.

"Cody, is that you.." , she asked finally as she ignored all the questions racing in her mind "Where are you ?".

"Please help me getoutaa here", Cody begged furiously over the phone and then it went dead again.

Lizzy dropped the phone in horror as she saw Cody standing in front of the fireplace with his arms stretched in front of him. She was not able to see his face as he faced the fire, warming himself.

"How could you be so mean, Lizzy", Cody said. "You left me there all by myself".

"Liste..Listennn", she stammered. "It was not my fault".

"You helped them", he said suddenly raising his pitch. "Now Cody is gonna have fun with you in return".

"But they didn't listen to me", She argued. "They said they'd keep you there for a minute or so".

Cody didn't say anything. Lizzy sensed something strange and slowly inched towards him.

She stopped and gave a quick glance at the clock hung across the den. It showed little over three.

"Don't tell me they had you till now", Lizzy said staring at the Cody dark outline.

"Im afraid you're wrong", Cody said and spun around instantaneously to face Lizzy.

"OOOOH", Lizzy cried in horror as she saw Cody's face. It was badly bruited, covered with many slashes and blood smicken

your document here...


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"I'm surely not gonna live in that house," my brother Tyler freaked. He then paused and stared into my eyes for a long time, hoping that I would say something.

"It's like one of those haunted houses they show on ghost encounters," he continued complaining about our new house my Dad just purchased.

"I don't think you should be watching such shows," I shot back.

He doesn't seem to hear me and I hate it when he keeps dodging me. He was actually too terrified to pay attention to anything but the huge two-storied mansion standing in front of us. He was now clutching my Mom's hand tightly and gave me a quick cornered look in return and set his glaze back to what was supposed to be our new home.

"It doesn't look that bad," I said making a fake smile to satisfy my mother, although I totally oppose this idea of moving. I gave a quick glance at the building. I tried picturing what it would be like living in this creepy building. Sure it wouldn't be the same for it would easily be ten times the size of our apartment where I lived in my entire life. The house was dimly lit and totally unwelcoming. Moreover, the house itself was of dark sinister color and the walls were covered with fungus making it even more dull and unappealing.

"Why couldn't we just sell it back," he questioned Mom.

"No we won't," my Mom replied. "You just need some time to settle."

Poor Tyler, I pitied him. He's losing himself. I know I'm pecking too much on him, but that helps me to keep myself together. I mean ,who on earth would be happy to see a poor rundown building which moreover looked like a horror film set ,where we would probably be moving in a few days.

"Come on guys," my Dad barged into us in a cheerful tone. "This just needs some work on the front porch, few trees chopped and some lawn care."

"And we're gonna fix it all", he said pumping his fist in excitement and sauntered towards Mr Crawford. Mr Crawford works for the local Real Estate agency whom my Dad found through Realtor Referral Service.

"Is that all?", I asked. "What about those cracks on the wall?"

"Don't worry, Josh," my mom said sounding bemused. "We can seal it up in no time."

Tyler remained silent for the moment. He probably understood that he didn't have much of a choice.

"Don't you remember about the promise," my Mom whispered now facing Tyler. "Your NINTENDO ROOM."

"Yea.. , " I dragged on with a sarcastic grin and rolled my eyes. "But this place is dreadful".

I paused for Tyler to join me and say something, But he ignored us and kept staring at the building intently. Trust me, I never saw him look so pale and listless.

Nothing would help poor Tyler, I thought wearily. This stubborn character of his is what differentiates Tyler from me and this was something I totally lacked when I was eight. Sure I would have been settled for a new comic strip or moon shaped Quesadillas my Mom used to make to calm me down in a situation like this. That was four years ago, and now being an older brother to Tyler is a lot of responsibility which time kept thrusting upon me.

"Why don't you and Joshua check out the hood". Dad suggested to Tyler interrupting me from my thoughts. "I'm sure you would like it here".

That's the problem with Dad. He keeps on complimenting things till you get tired of it. This time because of Mr Crawford agreeing to sell this house at a paltry price.

"Go ahead", my Mom urged shoving me forward by my shoulders.

"Well, Don't go too far," Mr Crawford said. "Kids get easily lost in new places."

"Fine ", I agreed and patted Tyler. "Let's go".

We hurried across the lawn towards the gravel pathway covered with dead leaves and twigs which made a soft crackling noise as we stepped on it.

"We'll go that way," Tyler said as he pointed in the direction of the road which steeped up as it progressed.

I hate it when Tyler gets to be at the helm. But that doesn't seem to bother me now.

"Whatever," I agreed. We then slowly walked past many old identical buildings lined up in a neat row. Staring at all those buildings I could tell that this town's got some interesting history which could explain about these creepy looking and bedraggled houses.

"Whoaaa!" I panted loosing balance due to the sudden inclination of the road. I leaned forward and walked to counteract the road's pull.

"Weird," Tyler muttered as we made our way steadily. "This whole place is looks dark and deserted."

"Well that explains its name," I said in reply agreeing to what he had noticed.

"Shadyside drive," I said in a croaky tone sounding scary.

A blue and orange butterfly fluttered in front of me and disappeared into the overgrown tangle of shrubs which stretched evenly over both sides of the lane.

We kept walking without talking much. I felt the mobile vibrating in my pants pocket. I took it out and checked my messages.

"Who is it," Tyler asked as he reached for my mobile."Is it Sarah?"

"Why are you concerned," I asked ghastly as I pushed him from reaching my mobile.

'My new home sucks' I messaged back to Sarah answering her quest. Tyler kept quiet after that, in fact he seemed pretty hurt by my words or at least he acted in that way.

"Maybe we should turn around and go back," I said breaking the silence. "This path doesn't seem to be taking us anywhere significant. Actually I sort of planned on checking my new school which my Mom said was just a few blocks away on our ride here.

I turned around to see if our house was visible from here. But all I could see were trees and huge bushes which possibly could be masking our new house.

"Hey wait," I shouted to my brother as he disappeared around the corner of the front wall of another huge creepy building.

"Joshhh," I could hear Tyler's calling for me frantically

I gathered all my strength and raced towards him.

"Tyler," I called his name hoping to find him. "Stop fooling around."

My heart picked up pace as I couldn't find him. I scanned around quickly for any sign of him.

This can't be happening, I prayed to God silently hoping for him to return.

I stared at the creepy old building standing still in front of me.

"Is he in there ?" I asked myself.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Tyler," I tried calling his name again.

Sure, life would have been so much easier without Tyler, I thought getting exasperated by his sudden disappearance. I kept staring at the building which seemed like it would collapse any second.

"Josh.." I heard someone calling my name.

"Hey," I cried and turned around, immediately recognizing the voice.

"Where have you been?" I asked facing Tyler.

"Look what I have found," he said as he dragged me to the other side of the picket fence. He kept pulling me all the way across the overgrown yard to the front porch. After a moment he finally let go of his grasp on me.

"Geez!" I exclaimed, looking at the yellow and black plastic crime scene ribbon taped to the front door with bold large letters saying "CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS", which we both kept staring.

"That's a fake one," I said breaking the silence.

"Remember we bought one like these for Halloween yard decorations ?"

"How are you so sure?" he asked.

"We'll go inside and check it out," he added immediately.

"Huh". Why is that Tyler always got to ask first? I mean I am equally excited, but you know what happens when no one thinks sane? TROUBLE. Because of which, I got to make decisions so that Tyler could easily blame me if anything weird happens. It's the last thing that I need right now, some police officer riding down and charging us with trespassing and my parents would straight send me to some boarding school.

"It'll be real quick," he promised.

"Fine," I said . "But don't be surprised if there are any zombies in there."

He ignored me and climbed up the porch to the front door. He tried to force open the door but it wouldn't budge. He finally gave up on the door and lunged through the broken sidelight window into the house. I immediately followed him carefully making my way through the broken frames.

"It's dark in here..." Tyler said, so softly that it was practically a whisper.

"Try not to touch anything," I warned him.

"May-Maybe w-we should go back," Tyler stammered trying to keep his words straight. His wide hazel-green eyes twinkled in the darkness. The air inside, felt mildew and musty making it hard to breathe.

"It looks like no one's been here for years," I said, "Decades maybe."

Tyler was busy fiddling with something on table which looked like an old fashioned table radio. I could now hardly see his outline as it grew pitch dark inside.

Tyler sometimes doesn't seem to fit in Morison's family at all. Everyone in my family has dark brown eyes while that of Tyler's is hazel-green. Everyone's got curly hair (except my Mom who prefers an updo) while Tyler always like keeping it long and curtained.

I was glad to inherit every of the Morison's traits. I got more of Dad's features than Mom's (Those freckles all over my cheeks, not that I'm complaining. My Mom although kept saying it as my best feature). I'm considered tall for my age. It really surprises me when I recollect my brother being called a midget by his classmates and I've also caught him like couple of a times surfing the internet for comebacks.

My cell phone buzzed briefly for a second in my pocket interrupting my thoughts. I pulled it out and saw a tiny blue icon flashing on its display indicating new messages waiting to be read. I pressed the 'OK' button and checked the Inbox. It showed,

JOSHUA get back,

Text message from:

Dad , 17:20.

"Tyler," I called to him. He was busy going through some torn old books from what seemed like a book rack.

"We've got to go."

He ignored me and instead he asked me to take a look at those books he was holding.

I took those books from him with utmost care as it looked in a very poor condition . I strained my eyes hard to read what was written on the book cover.

Carefully holding the books in one hand, I groped my pant pocket for my mobile so that I could flash some light of it.

"Ah," I uttered as I sensed its touch. Just when I was about to take it out of my pocket, It buzzed again. This time it was a call from my Dad. He must probably be mad at us, I thought.

There was a sudden strange squealing and snapping noise. It seemed to be coming from all directions.

"Is anyone here?" I finally managed to call out expecting someone to burst in and yell at us. A cold shiver ran down my neck.

I stared at Tyler questioningly.

"Did you hear that voice too?"

He nodded and gestured to me to get to the window indicating our escape way.

The noise has returned again this time closer and seconds later , I came to know what made those sounds.

"DUCK," I ordered as I fell flatly on the musty carpet laid beneath. The books which I was unknowingly holding this whole time fell next to me.

A dozen bats with bright red glowing eyes came out of nowhere, flocked all over the room making high pitched squeals. I saw Tyler lying beside me shouting at the top of his lungs making his neck veins visible.

I started to get goosebumps all over my body as I felt a prickling sensation on my back. I shut tight my eyes to keep off the strange sensation on my back. I felt a sudden shooting pain on my neck, like somebody's been holding my neck tightly, strangling me to death.

A wave of nausea surged through me and I felt that the tuna sandwiches which I had for lunch would make a reappearance at any moment. Everything went black for a second after which I saw bright red colored dots floating everywhere in slow motion. Finally there was a white cloud like layer all over my surroundings and it was like myself floating in a never ending pool of water, except that it was white everywhere, indicating nothingness.

I felt calm and relaxed. At least there is no pain now and no more of those strange feelings which haunted me in the past few minutes. I felt nothing now not even the floor on which I lay.

"Wake up," I thought trying to open my eyes. Struggling for another moment, I gave up forcing my mind to think of moments of happiness in my life. I felt bad as I couldn't find any of it and felt glad that it was all over now.

"Am I dead?"

"What next?"

"I'm I gonna be like this forever?"


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Josh."

"Josh..." I heard a faint distant voice and the voice repeatedly kept calling my name.

"Joshua," Tyler screamed as he shook me by the shoulders. "GET UP!"

I tried to force open my eyes but my eyelids felt awfully heavy. It always happens when I wake up from a short nap, only this time it wasn't my usual peaceful nap.

"Aw!" I managed to cry, pulling open my eyes. I got blinded momentarily by the sudden light. I saw Tyler still holding my hands with a concerned look.

"Not dead," I thought. "Certainly."

"You scared me to death," Tyler admitted. "Don't you ever try to pull a stunt like that again."

"Hey, I didn't do it on purpose," I shot back. "I got knocked out."

"And what on earth made you think that I was kidding?"

"Now don't start shouting at me," he said in a very aggressive tone. "You should thank me for getting you out of that creepy house."

"Did you really?"

"Yeah when you were knocked."

Tyler never believed me, particularly the truth which I rarely speak with him.

"Come on," He said. "Let's get out of here before you get zonked out again."

He helped me to get me back on my feet. I shook the dust off my back and checked for any bruises. 'Thank god' I didn't have any bruising but did have some swelling in my left ankle. My eyes strained to focus against the shimmering golden sunlight piercing through the thick foliage of surrounding trees. Suddenly everything outside brightened. Everything looked cheerful, probably my mind playing tricks. Maybe it was because of the "I'm glad I'm alive" thoughts running in my mind. You know, the very thoughts you will be having after going through a nightmare. My Dad although keeps telling me that nightmares boost one's confidence. It tends us to reassure our mind that we are safe and that the traumatic event that occurred has not really happened. Thinking in this manner, other real time issues would seem less complex. Anyway, that was my Dad's theory. To me, they are mental crucifixion.

"Whew! Now that's what I call an adventure!" Tyler exclaimed.

Only God knows why Tyler keeps saying things that put people on edge. He considers himself funny but one day, I'm gonna thrash him for everything he did to me. For now I'm more disturbed by the grit in my shoes which had created a painful hot spot on my soles and a full-fledged blister on the ball of my right foot. And then I sensed something wrong.

"Great," I gasped in despair and stopped.

Tyler who got a little ahead of me stopped and gave me a questioning look.

"Now what?"

"I can't find my mobile," I said in an irritated

tone. "Could have fallen from my pocket in that building."

"No way, I'm going back to that place again," Tyler muttered.

"Me neither," I declared. "I could come up with some good explanation to Dad."

"You're totally screwed," He grunted.

"Maybe he would be even more mad at you," he added. "If I tell them about our adventure."

"That's not fair," I argued. "I wouldn't have been in that place, if it wasn't for you."

"Whatever", he replied. "Do you think Dad's gonna believe that?"

There goes Tyler again with his attitude. It was my fault actually, I should have reported to Mom and Dad when he disappeared. That would have settled everything. Now I'm gonna get double for listening to Tyler and trespassing someone Else's property and the other one for being reckless and loosing my mobile. How much more can a day get exciting to me?

I pressed together my lips hard pushing up my chin boss staring at Tyler walking in front of me. I kept thinking the same thought again "Life would have been so great if there wasn't this little Tyler in my life."

"Oh! There they are." Tyler exclaimed.

I followed his glance and saw my parents at distant. I could see my Dad, talking something seriously with , and my Mom beside them leaning against car, frantically trying to make a call to someone.

It took me a while to understand what was happening there. They seemed pretty much terrified by our no show. I wonder how many times my Mom tried calling my cell phone.

"Whoa!" I cried in surprise, as all of a sudden the three packed into my fathers SUV.

"Wait," we cried in unison. But our voices were dominated by the engine's roar and the car drifted off heading in the other direction, away from us.

We stood still glaring blankly at the only light, headlight of the car which got tinier every second and finally disappeared. And suddenly everything became pitch black as the sun has long been set.

The radium clock dial on Tyler's watch glowed which at least made me sure of his presence.

"What the..." he choked in horror. "How could they do this to us?"


	5. Chapter 4

The Forester turned around the corner and screeched to a halt. Luckily, It turned out that Mom had noticed Tyler screaming at them from the rear mirror. That was the best thing ever happened to me with Tyler.  
"So kids, How is your new home?" Dad questioned on our way back home right after he dropped Mr Crawford at his house. He surely isn't interested in his question, But you can clearly tell that he was trying to cheer things up with what we named as his positive approach technique which he learned at his work. My Dad is a mortgage banker and that explains all of his human relations stuff. This was clearly evident from the next thing he said.  
"Your Mom and I planned on getting a Dog for you guys, Now that we own really big house."  
"Yay!" Tyler exclaimed. "I want a Poodle."  
"Great Idea," I said and then turned to my side facing Tyler. "That way, Dogs can warn us if the house is haunted."  
He made a face immediately and my Dad figured out what was my last comment about.  
I never thought Tyler would so easily give up on the subject and desperately hoped that he would stick to his I'm not going to live in that spooky house thoughts.  
"Drop IT," irate Dad bawled at me.  
"Richard," Mom said, throwing a sharp look at Dad. She occasionally does this to Dad through her eyes to convey something secretly to him. But she never realized that it was quite obvious to even a complete toddler like Tyler. This time to make him stop whatever he's trying to do.  
"Alright!" Dad sneered. "You don't want to talk about it, then FINE. But, let me get this straight, we are going to move no matter what you guys think about it."  
Then there was the awkward silence in the car for the rest of the drive. That's how that day ended for me.  
Exactly a week later, we moved. Things began to settle for us all, except for Tyler. Tyler still sleeps with Mom and Dad, though we got our own room now. I keep hearing things at night Tyler's been complaining about. Faint rustling sound from every corner of my room but that's probably from the trees across the lawn. Sometimes, I could hear almost a maelstrom of voices. It's all completely random and meaningless garble, and some of them are my own voice. These voices do not speak to me, moreover I think they are just the result of my mind not being able to calm enough to go to sleep.  
Damn me for choosing this ultra large weird room which makes me see things too. I guess that's one decision I'm going to repent for my entire life. I should have called dibs on the one besides my parents room (Now I totally see why Tyler did). That way, they could hear me if I cry for help, when attacked by vampires or Zombies or... Phew what's wrong with me?  
Eventually, I've grown accustomed to those noises. It became much familiar to me now. Unlike two weeks ago, when I managed to stay awake the whole night figuring out ,where those weird noises came from?  
It's not bothering me anymore. Who knows? It could just be the old house noises (Mom's theory). She says that, It could probably be the old woodwork expanding due to heat.  
I also started writing Diary late at nights so that my mind calms down. It was really helpful, Thanks to someone who wrote this really interesting blog about How journaling can be a great way to help clear and calm the mind.  
I pulled the sheets up to my shoulders and pressed my face deeper into the pillow drowsing off to sleep peacefully. Even in sleep, I sincerely hoped that Dad would consider moving back. He did, in fact. But it was too late, at least for me. Because I already become a victim of the house before my family moved out. Not his fault entirely, I mean, I never thought that I would die in this house in the first place. Sadly, that's how it has been and this became the story of my death.


	6. Chapter 5

"Josh," Mom called from downstairs the next morning. "You've gotta rise now. It's already well past the breakfast time."

"Josh," Mom called again this time louder."Do you hear me?"

"Yeah! I hear you well and I'll be down in a minute." I replied. "Now take a break."

I rinsed my mouth hurriedly with the cinnamon mouth wash. I loved it when I first used it, but now it has lost all it's mint effect and now it tastes like a bitter syrup. I fastened my pajamas string which came loose over the night while I made my way downstairs.

"Morning," I said as I took a seat on the dinning. Everyone seemed busy and no one really cared enough to reply to me. Dad was deep into the newspaper. You can say that since you can barely see his face once he starts with the paper. I wonder how he manages to finish his breakfast.

"Where's Tyler?" I asked. Silly question I thought as I already know the answer to it. Tyler has been sleeping real late at nights which explains his unusual schedule. Usually he is the first person in our family to rise early, Even on vacation, Could you believe that?

"So...," Dad said as he folded the newspaper and tossed it across the table. He often does that when he is done with it. "What are you doing today?"

"I've not thought about it yet," I replied quickly glad to be in a conversation. "There's these couple of things I need to arrange in my room, set up the computer and..."

I paused as I realized that I shouldn't have said that. Dad gets real worried when I mention about my computer to him. Especially when he fires these queer questions like my day plan to which he expects me to answer some productive stuff.

"Nah," he said. "I have a better idea."

"Really?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. "I'm very much pleased."

"Okay Don't you guys dare start quarreling at the table," Mom said fiercely. She obviously is the queen on the table and everyone is bound to listen to her.

"I was just saying that.." Dad said lifting his hand making a peace gesture. "Maybe he could make new friends if he goes out."

He said those last words pretty stress fully like people say when they are super pissed at something.

"Oh! C'mon already, Be a champ!" he said patting me on my back.

He was true about this whole "friends" thing. Ever since we moved here I never really stepped outside. I have spent the whole day in helping Mom unpack things and playing Xbox for the rest of the day, sometimes even till twelve in the night.

"Alright then, Josh here too thinks that as a good idea, right ?" Said Mom and that was the end of that discussion. And then we ate our breakfast in complete silence. Probably because we all were too busy with our thoughts. Sure this house did a number on us.

I hate this, I thought. I mean I totally hate it when I get to have no say in decisions relating to me. I gulped down the remaining cereal from my bowl like a dog.

"I'm done." I hurried upstairs to my room hoping that the day gets better. I need to make some friends and prove my Dad wrong with whatever he's thinking of me, but it isn't that simple. I never really felt like going out after that horrific incident that happened to me over a month ago. The creepy building where I passed out still gives me chills. That plus I don't really get along well with people except with Matt and Sarah with whom I hang out most of the time back in Carlsbad.

Just as I was about to twist open the knob to my room, something sprang at me from behind, knocking me down. I landed hard right on my elbow on the tile floor.


	7. Chapter 6

"Tyler you freak!" I shouted at him the moment I recognized his face in the dark.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you," he apologized with a sincere look, maybe not sincerely sincere as he's damn good at faking that. That's how he gets his way with Mom and Dad.

"What are you doing in my room anyways?" I asked, rubbing my elbows to keep off the pain.

"Nothing, thought I could start my day by scaring you," he giggled. "You should have seen the way your eyes nearly popped out."

"Ha Ha," I said sarcastically. "I'm gonna get you back for this."

Tyler and I have been playing pranks on each other ever since he shoved me from the platform when I was waiting for the school bus and that was like two years ago. I still remember that incident, There I was on the curb waiting for the bus to halt at my stop totally minding my own business and the next moment I remember is that I went flying in front of the bus. The bus swerved to the side and screeched to halt. Every one in the bus stuck their heads out through the windows and stared at me lying flat on the road , like they just saw a dog ran over by a truck. Okay, maybe that's a little exaggeration but trust me I never took the school bus again. I felt a two mile walk and a quarter hour subway ride much better than facing an entire bus of immature jerks calling me Mr Suicide and giving me a look - A look that resembles with the one you give sometimes when you find out that you have accidentally stamped on a bug and you are worried that your boots got this gross sticky blood stains of the bug while you knew that some where deep down your heart that you had just KILLED something and have literally ended it's life and that's what you should actually be worried about.

"I'm going out with Tyler" I shouted across the hall to my Mom in the den.

"Another glum day," Tyler said as he inspected the sky. "Weird, I thought summer was supposed to be sunny in all parts of America."

"At least you now know that you're wrong. Just like you thought that our eyes would pop out of our head if we sneeze with our eyes open." I patted his back.

"Mom said that our school's in the next block," Tyler said interrupting me from my thoughts. "Maybe we could check it out."

"Brain wave," I said. "That way we could run into kids there. So school won't be torturous on our first day."

I sincerely hoped that school never reopens. I was just settled with my previous school mates (which took like seven years) that I became so repellent to the thought of getting accustomed to new things.

We kept jogging for a another five minutes. Tyler kept blabbing about ...Obviously lame things which I totally ignored.

"Weird," Tyler uttered with a sudden serious look. "This doesn't even look like a school."

I followed his glanced towards a huge old style two storied structure and then laid my eyes on a small white marble sign board placed along the entrance saying "Shady Side Elementary and Middle school".

It was pretty hard to read it as it was covered with overgrown shrubs and some of the letters were completely faded.

"Please Don't let this be my school."

"Whatever," Tyler said and rolled his eyes. "I'm so looking forward for school to reopen. I want to make new friends."

"Heya!" Someone said from behind. Tyler was startled by his sudden voice.

I turned and saw a boy of my age standing close to Tyler. He was a little taller than Tyler and had a blond hair that was neatly combed with way too much cream. His eyes were brown and dark and seemed bit queer for his face in some indescribable manner.

"School's closed till next month," he said before any of us even spoke to him. "Trust me, You never want it to open again."

"Yeah," I agreed starting up the conversation. "Not my thing either."

"I like going to school," Tyler said and I gave him a who asked you anyways look.

"Oh, I'm Josh and that's my brother Tyler," I said patting Tyler by his shoulder.

"I'm Eric," he said. "I live across the street."

"Nice to hear that people live around here," Tyler said sarcastically.

He made a face at my comment and said "Well it's not like New york or something, but yeah this is a small town". I fake smiled just to be a good sport, though I didn't feel it funny.

"I got to go," he said suddenly putting a serious expression. He then paused for a while and then eyed me and Tyler sternly. "You want to come with me?"

"Sure, I don't really have any work to do, so why not?" I replied.

"Where are we going?" Tyler asked excitedly.

"To the play ground behind the school. That's where we hang around most of the time," Eric answered.

"But Josh suck at sports. He even looses to me and my classmates at baseball," Tyler said. "And he's nearly twice my age."

"Come on," I said dropping my jaws wide, the expression with which we generally turn a pleasant conversation into an argument. "We took real easy on you guys. It's not easy to play with tiny-toddlers. You guys were like so fragile and we didn't want someone to get hurt."

"We are not playing any sport," said Eric who obviously isn't interested in whatever we're onto. " It looks like it would rain anytime soon , so we might just end up doing nothing."

"Good for you then Josh," Tyler grinned. "Spared by the rain."

"I don't have to explain anything to you so Shut Up already," I said and rolled my eyes. We followed Eric quietly until we were at the playground. It was a pretty big play ground stretching for miles maybe in all directions. The other side of the play ground was all dark and bushy. Eric informed us later that it was the shady creek woods and this playground officially marks the end of the town. To my immediate right we can hear cars, trucks rolling by and that I assume as the..

"Interstate 1o7," Eric completed it as if he read my thoughts. The sun came down suddenly and the fog completely cleared for once. Tyler and I cheered immediately, but we stopped after we noticed that something was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked Eric who was now making funny expressions. "Are you alright?"

"No, Its my Mom," He said stashing his mobile phone into his pocket which I never noticed till now at the first place.

"She needs me right now. So see you guys soon." He said and started to jog in the direction of the woods.

"But the town's this way." Tyler shouted behind him.

"Weird guy," Tyler said walking back toward me. "One moment he's calm and then suddenly he's like .."

"Maybe there's a short cut to his house through the woods," I said thinking hard to come up with a good explanation.

"Whatever," Tyler shrugged


End file.
